Project Spearhead: The Spirit of Valor
by strikeIWSP
Summary: A GDI 'project spearhead' commando and her team get transported into the halo world by a unidentifiable Scrin tower, with no way of returning. when she is separated from her team, her and the rest of the GST "Spirit of valor's" crew decide that with no hope of returning, it may be better to try and become civilians in this strange and new earth they have found. (trial chapter out)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: this takes place before Tiberium twilight (the Tiberium twilight story never happened in this story, and I am making up a new story to follow Tiberium wars, cause honestly Tiberium twilight SUCKED), after Tiberium wars/Kane's Wrath. Oh and in a slightly alternate universe of halo that got stuck in my head, inspired by reading multiple halo fan fictions including, but not limited to kyle-091, raven squadron, and love of a Spartan, playing halo combat evolved, and playing halo 4. While I have not actually recreated anything from these fan fictions and or games, I figured it was a good idea to give credit to some of the things influencing my mind at the time of creating this, as well as suggest you read/play them as they are all great. Also for all you major halo fans, I have been unable to EVER find a copy of halo 2 to play so I have VERY LIMITED knowledge of this specific section of the story. Please don't tear my story apart because of it. Also I have never read the books I have only played halo combat evolved, halo 3, ODST, reach and halo anniversary, and now halo 4. So yeah anything that's not created by me, is of course not owned by me, such as characters like Jhon, Cortana, or Dr. Hasely.)

GDI Commando CMDR –A37

/File begins/

/Classified – project spearhead mission 1 – tier 1 GDI Intel.

Nod recovered Scrin artifact approximately 15 hours ago, object is of unknown ability's. Request approved for commando A37 to begin operations in nod occupied red zone (R-39). Authorization to test "project spearhead" on this mission granted. Scrin object is to be recovered or destroyed; we do not need nod getting their hands on another piece of tech that could doom us all. The object was large; nearly the same size as the 3 Scrin towers, but had a giant energy on the inside of it for unknown reasons. It is currently unknown how it avoided our optical sensors, radar, or sonar detection for this long. GST "spirit of valor" is to launch with CMDR Katharine A-037 onboard. Katharine is the tech/heavy weapons specialist of the group, extremely adept and curious in anything involving technologies, weather alien or human tech. GST "Spirit of valor" will be equipped with all data involving project spearhead and necessary tools if needed to recreate project spearhead members limbs and or the project itself given that we know nothing of the objects ability's.

Object: "Codenamed: obelisk of Orion, is 3 large spiral towers surrounding a large blue rotating orb. There is a nod captured GST in front of the object, appearing to be loading itself up with weapons and supplies for a long tour. Presumably this GST will be heading into the orb as if it is some sort of gate, however these estimates are unknown, and the objects true abilities are unknown. The objects glows a light blue because of the orb in the center, it also appears to be growing. When we tried to hit it with an orbital strike with the ion cannon we were met with a barrier capable of reflecting this powerful weapon.

Classified – project spearhead mission 1 –tier 1 GDI Intel /

/ Classified- "Project Spearhead" - Tier 1 (black listed) GDI Intel /

Commando's A-014, A-037, B-059, B-064, and C-111 have shown signs of inhuman strengths (500-1000 Lbs., depending on what subject is tested, without T-51c PCA) and reaction times (nearly .25 seconds), as well as showing no clear external signs that they may have been augmented at all. Unfortunately of the original 150 spearhead commando's only 5 remain, #'s A14, A37, B59, B64, C111. Due to this should the commandos prove to be unable to complete their first mission, the project will be decommissioned and all Intel scraped. If not, spearheads are to be integrated into normal commando ranks, and begin to assist riflemen squads and zone troopers immediately, while more a second batch of them are created. GST "Spirit of valor" is to become there base of operations until further notice.

Equipment:

Global Stratospheric Transport: The standard command center of GDI units. The "Spirit of Valor" is a Philadelphia class GST equipped with 4 forward mounted rail cannons, 1 orbital class ion cannon, 200 vertical launch platforms, placed on the bottom of the ship, to launch GDI units down at earth at high speeds. Equipped with 3 MCV's, 30 "Kodiac" battlefield support vessels, 400 "Mammoth MKII" MBT's, 1200 "Guardian Tank" MBT's, 1200 "Orca" gunships, 50 units of "Zone Raiders", 150 units of "Pathfinder's", 300 units of "Javelin" soldiers, and 600 units of "GDI Riflemen", 3 "GDI Commando's", 5 "Spearhead's". all members are assigned to ZONE OPERATIONS COMMAND ("ZOCOM").

CA-BAI (Combat Assistant Biological Artificial Intelligence): this AI was originally develop by the brotherhood of nod, and was adopted by GDI after its capture and study. While a normal Smart AI could last for about 7 years without going rampant, a MAI can go for 50-100 years without assistance. With the proper equipment, these AI's could theoretically last 1000-1million years, though this cannot currently be tested.

"Philadelphia MKII" : GDI's new command cents, nearly the same diameter of earth, this ring like artificial world is capable of creating a massive ion cannon blast by reflecting 4 ion cannons in on itself, then reflecting the combined force at their target. Theoretically should a need ever arise safety protocols can be ignored and the blast can be fired without aiming at anything, creating a wave of energy that would destroy all life in a untestable radius from the device itself. This instillation is set to be recreated 7 times near planned GDI terraforming efforts in the galaxy as a simple of GDI power and pride. The Philadelphia MKII is the only one set to have a stealth system and missile interception systems, in the event of the other 7 devices ever being fired, this station will deactivate everything except its BAI and stealth systems, and render itself invisible until the "all clear" order is given to its BAI by authorized GDI officials (Captain or higher)

Type-51c Powered Combat Armor. A variant of the standard type 51 combat armor used by all GDI commandos during the third Tiberium war (A/N I'm making this up, I can't find what the actual armor was called). This variant allows for its user to have greater reaction times and lift capacity (increased by 2500 lbs.) as well as allowing for increased running speed (variable) and jump height (variable). The armor closely resembles its older counterpart, only visible difference begin the glowing green lines up and down the suits sided when not in stealth mode, from the Tiberium reactor core.

T-100Y machine gun: Standard issue assault rifle of the Global Defense Initiative.

T-100S sniper rifle: Standard issue sniper rifle, capable to penetrating shields and armor at 2.5 miles. Can be chambered with Tiberium rounds, armor piercing rounds, or explosive rounds.

I-I101C portable ion cannon: Developed by a commando scientist (as odd as that sounds it is true, just because they are special forces, doesn't mean they are idiots.) during the first Tiberium war. It can fire 15 shots before needing to be recharged, taking 1.5 seconds to fire a single shot, and 5.5 seconds to chamber a second. This cannon is devastatingly powerful, capable of destroying most armor in 1 shot, though this is limited to infantry and light vehicles, as heavy vehicles take 2-3 shots depending on armor thickness.

R-300 multi-barreled missile launcher: this missile launcher was developed by CMDR-A-037 for the use of MCPO-B-64 because of a statement he had made during training (Brand: "This missile launcher is just to light"). The system is 4 missile launchers merged together with 3 rotating barrels each, all independently launched and aimed by his suits CA-BAI.

S/G-1-5-3 double barreled shield/Gatling gun: This shield/gun system was developed from the heavy machine gun of the zone raiders, by CMDR-A-037 for her own personal use. Other than MCPO-B-064 no one else in the GDI are capable of using the device effectively in battle. The system weighs about 450Lbs for each unit. Since this equipment is 2 separate units, totaling approx. 900Lbs, without the T-51c it is useless and to slow for actual combat. When combined with the natural strength of the Spearheads, and the T-51c this weapons system allows a single soldier to take on a small army by themselves, as its 4 beam Gatling guns running at full speed deliver a total of 4 million rounds per minute. Though it overheats in 45 seconds, and needs a 60 second cool down, to be fired again. The system is powered by the Tiberium power core of the T-51c, making it nearly impossible to run out of rounds. When stowed on the shoulders of soldier, the system can create a powerful barrier around the soldier lasting for 30 seconds, capable of surviving a direct hit from a orbital ion cannon. The system can only do this once per hour before needing to allow the Tiberium core to regenerate lost power.

Commando personal information

MCPO Amanda (Amy) A-014: Stealth operations specialist, proficient with pistols, and hand-to-hand combat. Maximum known lifting capacity (500 without T-51c PCA, 3000 with T-51c PCA). Maximum running speeds (25Mph without, 33 with). Wears a bright red CQC variant of the T51c combat armor, with a full helmet visor, and monocular night vision goggles secured to helmet. Found in red zone # 11(Wisconsin) at age 6 by Zone Raiders operating in the area. Found miles from any civilized area, with both parents dead crying between their bodies.

CMDR Katharine (Kat) A-037: Tech and heavy weapons specialist, team leader, proficient with I-I101C Portable ion cannon, T-100Y machine gun, and twin S/G-1-5-3 double barreled shield /Gatling gun weapons platform. Maximum lifting capacity (1000Lbs without, 3500Lbs with). Maximum running speed (22Mph without, 27Mph with /note this is without her weapons/) Wears a green soldier Variant of the T-51c, with red eye slots and alternating dark, light green camouflage covering her equipment. S/G-1-5-3 is are permanently fixed to the shoulder of her suit, with cords allowing them to be moved to her hands for use, these are also painted in the alternating dark/light green camo, and are powered by the Tiberium reactor of her suit. Found in red zone # 23 (Los Angeles) at age 4 by ZOCOM soldiers. Found fighting a random nod soldier for killing her parents when they refused to assist them. Hatred for nod specifically is unmatched by any of her teams or anyone else in ZOCOM.

MCPO Andrew (Andy) B-059: Combat operations specialist, proficient with T-100Y machine gun, and T-100S Semi-automatic sniper rifle. Maximum lifting capacity (700Lbs without, and 3200Lbs with). Maximum running speed (25 Mph without, 33 with). Wears a black special operations version of the T-51c, with the wings and missile launchers iconic of zone raiders fixed to his backpack, also painted black. Always carries 2 T-100Y's secured at his hips for quick use. Found in yellow zone found in red zone # 39 at age 6 by a ZOCOM Paladin crew, attempting to hide from a nod tank battalion, that was battling a Scrin force, parents were killed by Scrin 1 hour earlier. Assisted tank crew in battling Scrin and escaping the red zone unharmed. Hates the Scrin with a nearly unmatched passion.

MCPO Brandon (brand) B-064: Heavy weapons and flight specialist, proficient with Fire Hawk, and Orca weapons platforms, as well as proficient with R-300 multi-barreled missile launcher. Maximum carrying capacity (900Lbs without, 3400Lbs with). Maximum Running speed (22Mph without, 27Mph with). Wears a red pilot variant of the T-51c, with a single red "eye" as his visor, in the otherwise metal helmet. The "eye" is an optical sensor that goes to a visual system inside the helmet that displays necessary information and camera outputs to screens inside the helmet itself. Found in Red zone # 42 (Siberia)

LTC Nicholas (Nic) C-111: Stealth combat specialist, and second in command, proficient with pistols, hand-to-hand combat, the T-100S semi-automatic sniper rifle, and the T-100Y machine gun. Maximum carrying capacity (800Lbs. without, 3300Lbs with). Maximum running speed (26Mph without, 35 with). Wears a fully black STH variant of the T-51c PCA. This armor has a slim black suit with red glowing Tiberium lines, and a helmet with 2 small red slit cameras for eyes, and 4 red streaks going down its face, with 2 on each side. Is always carrying 2 pitch black silenced heavy pistols and painted black silenced T-100S on his back. Found in Red Zone # 1 (Italy) at age 5. Seemingly abandoned by his family, was found (with some difficulty) by a ZOCOM commando on one of his ops in the area. Was hiding in a high-rise building firing a rifle he says he "acquired legally off a 'dead' nod soldier", taking "accurate" potshots on the nod soldiers below, who had killed his mother and father in the street a week before in a public execution. Hatred for the soldiers that took his mother and father, but no real hatred of nod or Scrin, stating "just give me something to shoot at, or shut up idiotic commander"

/

/File ends/

/File begins/

/Classified – project spearhead – tier 1 GDI Intel

The GST "Spirit of valor" entered the orb after the nod GST. It has been 3 months since the incident, all related data has been classified tier 1(Blackout), the crew, and all spearhead commandos have been deemed KIA by GDI central command. Project spearhead has now been officially buried with the supposed death of the last 5 spearheads.

/ file ends/

/begin prologue chapter 1/

5 days earlier.

CMDR-A037: "Captain, my team and i are ready for combat. Target is 15 minutes out, 1 captured GST, unknown enemy numbers. What are you orders sir?"

Captain pierce: "get to the tubes, fully equipped. You will resceive your orders on your way down. Kodiac # 1 will be following you down. The GST will follow after the Kodiac, but we cannot follow you as closely as the Kodiac, nor can we land for extraction if anything goes wrong. Stay in radio contact, and try and recapture that GST."

Kat: "Sir yes Sir!" Kat exits the bridge and heads down for the prep-room where the others are waiting. Even from down the hallway she can hear Amy and nic's bickering. If she didn't know better she might have said they liked each other, however if those two actually liked each other she doubted the threats would be constantly ending with knifes at each other's throats.

Nic: "you couldn't sneak into a blind, deaf man's house while he's playing a guitar!"

Amy: "and you couldn't take out a conscript if you had a nuke, and he didn't even have Knife!"

Nic: "says the girl who can't use anything but brute force, not very lady like you know!"

Kat arrives in the room at that moment to Amy drawing her knife behind her back and nic about to jump at her.

Kat: "Aright you idiots, why don't we keep those tempers for the enemy, im sure they would enjoy us killing each other as much as the next one but I would prefer to keep my ENTIRE team alive at least till after this mission. Suit up."

Neither Amy nor nic are moving from their positions, and brand and Andy watching them closely weighting for the spill of some blood.

Kat: "dint you hear me. I TOLD YOU TO MOVE IDIOTS! ANYONE WHO IS STILL IN THIS ROOM OR DOESENT HAVE THEIR GEAR READY WHEN IM OUT OF HERE WILL CLEAN EVERY FLOOR ONT THE VALOR." And with that kat proceeded to go get her combat gear on.

Nic under his breath to Amy: what's got her all riled up?"

Amy: "Seriously? You can't figure that out?" nic nods slightly while putting on his armor "Fine, let me ask this question of then dumbass. Who is it that she hates more than anyone on or off the world?"

Nic: "Nod of course, everyone kno….. Oh… I fell kind of stupid now…"

Amy: "Yeah, so shut up dumbass" finishes getting on her armor and leaves

Nic: "Bitch! Get back here!" he yells as he finally finishes getting on his armor and try's to leave, only to be pushed back into the room by kat who had left just before him.

Kat smiling devilishly: "Looks like you are going to be cleaning floors for a while, or did you think I was joking?"

Nic: "umm… come on kat we were just messing around, you've seen us do this millions of times. Can't you let it go this once." Stated in his most innocent face possible, with the smallest voice he might have ever created.

Kat just smiles at him points to the door, and forces him out of it: "when we get back, ill let you off I guess, you only have to clean the bridge, hanger and armory." Continuing to smile a devilish smile that could only be identified as amusement. Nic's face falls as he puts on his helmet and walks out.

Nic: whispering quickly "power-crazy bitch"

Kat: "I heard that, I guess we will have to add the riflemen's barracks to the list right!" her smile growing while nic's face falls further and grows closer to a grimace.

/end prologue chapter 1/


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Holy Shit, 4 reviews! That is like 4 times as many reviews as all my other story's I've ever written combined! (Yes in case you dint know I've only EVER gotten one review on this site, and it was from a personal friend…). You may or may not know this but you have just made my day/week. This story is being placed in my active writing list, and I'll put others on temporary hold till the prologue is done. This story was put up simply so that my friend could see the new story he was in, and has become my most reviewed and thus most important story (to me at least). Current laid out chapters, but not all completed (C: p1 = intro of characters, C:p2 = File #001 (Amy), C: p3 = file #002(Kat), C: P4 = file #003(Andy), C:P5 = file #004(brand), C: P6 = file #005(nick), C: 1 = re-entry of earth (no longer prologue). The story of the summary DOESENT start till the prologues done, I need to explain how they GET to halo's universe (4 years prior to the battle on harvest in halo wars). I am somewhat ignoring both games, and putting the "Scrin" as a more advanced version of the "flood", which eventually return, and with the loss of ZOCOM and thus the majority of GDI's most experienced forces, they are forced to leave earth and eventually reach the forunners and begin the war with them, because of a misunderstanding, same backstory of halo 4, but not canon with halo return of the Scrin IS CANNON, look up the canceled game "Tiberium" and you will have your answer. Nod is gone in that game, and the Scrin return. I don't really like that this included C&C4's campaign, but I can deal with it for now, as I REALY wanted that game… I was SOOOOO MAD when they canceled it. By the way, for all who commented… THANK YOU,THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You made my week, you are all awesome I hope this answers any of the questions from them, if it doesn't, send me a pm and I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability, without giving away spoilers on my story!)

/begin prologue chapter 2/

The 5 spearheads head down and latched into their "ZDP"'s (Zone Drop Pod) launching towards the ground each going to independent targets on the nod base set up around the captured GST. Amy begins sent to deal with the 5 hands of nod surrounding the bow of the vessel. Kat being sent to deal with the nod war factories. Brand being sent to deal with the nod airfields. Andy being sent to deal with the temple of nod. Nic being sent to destroy their command structures.

/File #001 recording of camera A-014, recording begin/

The screen cracks to life with clouds being clearly visible rushing past as she plummets towards the earth at high speeds. 5 hands of nod come into view from the window, firing continuous rounds of small arms that bounce off her ZDP as she gets closer to the ground. A large blast can be heard as she hits the ground.

The main door blasts open nocking dead 3 nod soldiers fortunate enough to be in its path. Saving them from the slow and painful death at her hands for enjoyment. She runs out of her ZDP activating its self-destruct sequence, remaining hidden by the smoke. Multiple nod soldiers rush to try and kill the soldier that just landed before they can leave their ZDP. These soldiers arrive to find an empty ZDP when the smoke clears that abruptly blows up in their faces killing 7 more of them.

Amy heads off towards the first hand of nod, activating her radio.

Amy: "this is spear-03, 10 tangos down. Brotherhood's gona have to step it up if they think these soldiers are gona be enough to stop me. This is a hell of a lot more fun than shooting those training dummies, these ones ACTUALY SCREAM when they die. It's AWSUM! Spear-03, out"

As she approaches the first hand of nod, its doors open revealing 3 Black Hand soldiers. She activates her stealth systems, draws both her pistols jumping in-between all 3 of the black hands, doing a flip firing the pistols while spinning, essentially dropping all 3 simultaneously, jumping through the doors before they close into the hand of nod. She spots the alert status of the base is still at tier 4, meaning that Nic must have at least done some of his job already. Internally beating herself up at actually complementing the useless son of a bitch, she proceeds further into the hand, towards the reactor room.

Inside are 2 doors, with a red light labeled "Reactor room" and a blue door labeled "Barracks".

Amy: "They couldn't be that stupid right? They wouldn't actually do this to me would they? I don't believe it, I'll go through the blue door, because no self-respecting evil force, would ever actually label the most important part of their facility, and put directions to it at the front door right?"

Amy heads through the blue door towards the barracks. Inside the door was a large barracks with at least 200 nod soldiers sleeping soundly, as it was the middle of the night. As Amy slowly made her way towards the door at the other end of the room, she began slowly releasing a poison into the air killing the other occupants slowly in their sleep. While it was only a small dosage of poison that would normally be easily dissipated by the sheer amount of air in the room, the fact that the soldiers were sleeping would mean that by the time they realized that they were poisoned, they would already be too far gone to actually be able to do anything about it.

The room itself was covered in red banners with the standard nod symbols, this was obviously not where those Black Hand had come from. The beds where 3 beds tall, 3 feet between each bed, with a 10 inch wide ladder on the right side of the bed, going all 10 feet of beds. On each bed was a soldier, without their combat armor roughly wrapped in a rad blanket with a scorpion tail on it.

Amy finally reached the door to the other side, this one labeled "Central Command Node". At this point she is seriously thinking they just might have been that stupid, and labeled their reactor core, but it's too late at this point so she keeps going forward. As she enters the command node, she sees a nod commander with his gateling cannon in hand pointed in the opposite direction, and a nod commando sitting looking out at the carnage the Valor was dealing to the nod ground forces. The commando was obviously once again EX-GDI with their digital camo vest, with nothing underneath. The forest camo pants, the 2 pistols in holsters on their sides. Of course the fact that the soldier still had their old GDI symbol on their uniform, which was painted red instead of blue. The fact that a GDI commando would desert to NOD disgusted Amy.

Amy slowly and silently took of her helmet, revealing her medium length blond hair, her blue eyes shining with anger. Her slim face, which should always be happy, was downright scary when she was angry. If one was watching closely they might have noticed the static from her bio-metal muscles tensing causing her hair to begin to shine slightly and float as if there were a wind, despite it being completely silent, and no wind to be spoken of. Electric sparks flickering across her hair, making her seem somewhat demonic.

She silently moved forward, slowly and carefully. A predator that will never be noticed until it is far too late. She moves directly behind the commander, and silently drops him with her combat knife, killing him before he has a chance to make a sound, and controlling his drop to the ground so as to not stir the commando.

As she silently moved up to the commando, she grabbed his hands, removed his pistols and knifes and pins him down on the ground. The sheer look of surprise on the commandos face made Amy's day, replacing the look of pure angry with a more predatory grin, which only made the commando shake in fear.

Amy: "You, you don't deserve to live, even more then that commander over there. It pains me to see someone from GDI abandoning us to NOD, and you even have the gall to wear your old uniform. So yeah I'm going to kill you, but I don't think a quick death like that commander had is a good idea. No you're going to die slowly, without your limbs, from radiation, while your base burns from its own reactor, and there is nothing you can do about it."

As she finishes her sentence she rips off his right arm, a rush of blood pouring out of his body. She stops the bleeding quickly, and repeats the process till he is a limbless body covered in blood which was screaming in pain from his limbs being pulled off.

As she walks away, with a look of extreme satisfaction, she puts her red and black helmet back on, hiding her beautiful face from the world once again. She picks up her rifle and takes his 2 pistols ammo to replenish her own pistols ammo. She entered a new hallway, which was completely empty, and pushed her way into the last room before the reactor room.

What she encountered when she entered that room was a large amount of Scrin in tubes. Each of the forms was here, infection, combat, swarm, hive-mind, mastermind, and a large tank with a gravemind. They were currently sedated and contained, but one error could change all that. Just in case she planted a large amount of plastic explosive right on each of the tanks, and got a detonator ready so she could blow that with the reactor to ensure their destruction.

As she progressed through the room she found a nod terminal, with data gathered from each of the Scrin. She stopped and transferred a large amount of the data to her own memory system, through her wireless connection, in her armor. After getting the data, she proceeded to the reactor room.

Inside the reactor room was a dark shade of red, with engineers moving quickly through the room. Each one ensuring that the reactor was working properly. Each engineer was in a black and red uniform, with cybernetic systems coming out of their back.

Amy slowly drew her pistols, putting one in her right hand, the second in the right hand holster, and finally drew her knife and placed it in her left hand. She moved silently to the first engineer and dropped him, catching him and dragging him out of the room silently, she repeated this process 4 times till all the engineers were dead. After hiding the body's she placed 4 sticks of c4 on each side of the reactor. She then disconnected the reactor from the central system and set it to overload in 1 minuet. She then left the room using the door she hadn't used to come in, labeled "EXIT" in red. As she left the room she realizes that the room she just entered was the room she came in to begin with. The one she though they couldn't be stupid enough to label the reactor room in, and was proven wrong.

(A/N: If you have ever played renegade and done something similar to this on the 1st mission with a "Hand of Nod", then welcome to the club. On that note, if you haven't played renegade, then you are missing out, though C&C 1,2,3 (Tiberium series) are still my favorites. I'm sorry if you somehow liked it, but 4's story and gameplay where complete shit pulled strait out of EA's enormously inflated 'Ego's' ass. Come one EA you can do better than that, I used to LOVE all your games, then you messed everything up. EXAMPLES: Mass Effect 3, Battlefield 3, C&C 4. Where C&C3, BadCompany2, Mass Effect 1&2 where some of my favorite games ever (though Halo is pretty high up there with Tales of Vesperia and Fallout:NV as probably a 3 way ties for top, but they're not made by EA so they're not included in this rant.) What happened, why did you start cutting corners EA? Seriously hope you do better on Command and Conquer, to make up for it. Enough of my ranting back to the story.)

As she exited the building she headed for the rendezvous point where Kat was supposed to have captured venom for transport. As she approached the point, running she found the other 3 doing the same. Looked like all the missions where completed. As they all got on point she looked to the sky to see a venom with a broken cockpit heading for them. In it was a soldier in GDI armor, easily recognizable as Kat. She had apparently gotten done early, as she had already replaced the red on the venom with a bright blue paint, and put a gold GDI symbol on its side in dripping paint.

All of them loaded onto the now GDI owned venom, and headed for the tower.

From below the tower was a twisted structure with blue pulsing electric currents flowing around a bright blue orb, the size of the Spirit of Valor. As they took off they saw the base burning to ashes as all the reactors went up in mushroom clouds behind them. Ahead of them, far too far ahead actually the nod GST took off and into the orb, with none of them able to get their fast enough. Just as this happened, the Spirit of Valor came down and went to cruising level behind the nod GST, getting one round off, before it disappeared.

CIC: "Commando's return to the Valor, as soon as you're aboard, we are entering that orb!"

Kat: "Spear 01 to CIC, RTB confirmed."

The venom went straight for the 1st open hanger on the spirit. After they were onboard they felt the Valor move through the air accelerating slightly. All 5 of them headed to the bridge to see what was going on. The bridge was a small room in the center of the ship, with windows facing forward, and a large amount of holographic displays glowing blue around them. All of the soldiers onboard where in digital camo uniforms, except for the XO, the captain, and the navigators, who were in a white uniform with navy symbols. The navigators had 1 Silver Star on their shoulders, the XO had 3, and the captain had 4 stars. Guarding the door was 2 "Zone Raiders" sitting on the ground playing cards, obviously bored of guard duty, given that nothing was happening.

Outside, they had just started entering the orb, which had changed colors slightly. As they pressed into the orb, they began seeing a large blue pulse surrounding their ship as they pushed through. The pulse turned into rings, forming a tunnel around their vessel, pulling them in, and moving through space at an alarming speed. (A/N: FTL does not register on their systems, as they have not ever reached those speeds before.) They remained in this ring for about an hour, before leaving it into empty space, orbiting Jupiter (though they dint know that yet). As they exited, the power went out temporarily.

Cpt. Pierce: "Get that power on now, I want to know where the hell we are, and what the hell happened yesterday!"

Engineers began scurrying around making repairs and 30 minutes later they had power back on and began searching their database for their location.

Navigator: "Sir, no known system matches, however we have an uplink with the Philadelphia MKII available, along with a navigation beacon. Unfortunately we cannot get them to respond. It's almost as if there was no one on the Philadelphia, and only the BAI was active."

Cpt. Pierce: "I don't really care how, just get us into familiar territory, and find me that nod GST!"

Navigator: "Sir it will take 5 months for us at maximum speed to reach the Philadelphia, while we have the resources to do it, should we search for any other options?"

Cpt. Pierce: "No, head for the Philadelphia, get us back and get us in touch with HIGHCOM so we can get back in the fight."

Navigator: "Yes Sir, Setting course for Philadelphia MKII, and all non-essential personnel, please head to cryo, and sleep until further notice."

Amy heads into Cryo room 3with the other spearheads, take off their armor, and step into the freezers.

/End File #-001/

/End Prologue Chapter 2/


End file.
